A New Sohma
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Summery: Kagome’s alone in the world now. No family and no friends a secret she kept hidden away has gotten out. Now she’s in a new school with her own house alone and with a new name… until she finds out that she is a member of the Sohmasp? family.


Summery: Kagome's alone in the world now. No family and no friends a secret she kept hidden away has gotten out. Now she's in a new school with her own house alone and with a new name… until she finds out that she is a member of the Sohma (sp?) family.

'Beep, beep, beep, be-' (CRASH) a digital alarm clock radio flew across the room. From under the black and red satin sheets a tousled head reluctantly popped out. Medium gray hair strewn wildly around a pale face, stormy blue-gray catlike eyes glairing at the dent she had just made in the wall. Slowly she looked around. The room, rather large with crimson red walls and a bamboo rug, resembled an oriental theme. Embroidered on the bedspread was the girls name written in the old Japanese language, Kiriana. The room was a traditional box shape; on the right side was a black dresser. Neatly set on it were pictures, candles and makeup. One of the pictures held 16 of her friends and her. On the opposite side of the room was a radio and dressing screen. On the wall in front was her desk. The 39"x24" computer screen was part of the wall as the keyboard was the desk. On the back wall was the round bed with satin sheets strewn all over the canopy was covered in a black silk curtain with the symbol of the warrior also written in the old language. In front of her door a tapestry hung. It was red and written in black was the proud heritage of the lynx demon.

Kiriana gazed at the picture (sigh…) "I miss all of you Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Haku, Ginta, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, Ayame, Sesshomeru, Rin, Shiori, Jin-ji… heh, I even miss Jaken and Kikyo! Well at least I can take care of myself now." Kiriana snapped out of her trance. Getting up and going into her huge walk-in closet she retrieved her new school uniform. It was the traditional sailors uniform, blue and white. The skirt was short but long enough not to be whorish and it showed off her slender lightly muscled legs pulling the top over her medium breasts (not too large not too small.) Kiriana looked at herself in the mirror sighed and slowly ran her clawed fingers over her pointy catlike ears and fluffy tail. (in case you were wondering Kiriana is a lynx demon elemental miko(yes I know lynx tails are short and stubby but in this story there not)) thinking for a moment Kiriana grabbed a silver pendent, it was an engraved lynx. The pendent concealed her demon features making her hair look the color of ebony. Quickly she tied the floor length hair into a high pony-tail.

Swiftly Kiriana walked to a safe hidden in her closet hidden behind a large picture of her former family and took out $60 walking to yet another picture (this one is of a sleeping lynx moving this one aside Kiriana took 2 daggers and hid them in the folds of her shirt where they could be easily reached but couldn't be seen.

"I better get going…" outside Kiriana ran for 3 miles through the dense forest that separated her house from the city, not to mention she hated the smell all the car fumes made her noshes, till she came to her new school. Shikon high. Slowing down slightly so people wouldn't notice her demon speed she briskly walked into the building.

'_I wonder where the office is… I better find it soon because if I get anymore looks of longing from _any _more of these guys I think I'm going to vomit!'_ (CRASH) "Ohhh… what the hell?!"

"OH! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! Are you okay?" the girl that was speaking to her had brown hair that reached to her mid back. She looked as if she was scared of something the way she was holding her hands to her face.

"I'm fine… what's the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about I just bumped into you, you could have a sprained ankle or broken wrist or, or…!" the list went on and on

"HEY!" Kiriana yelled breaking the flood of words coming out of the girls' mouth. "I'm fine really… what's your name?"

"Toharu Handa."

"Could you show me where the office is?"

"Of course! Please fallow me." Weaving in and out of the throngs of students Toharu lead Kiriana down this hall and the next till they came to the main office.

"I'll be right back." Gingerly Kiriana opened the door and walked inside to the secretaries' desk. "Hi I need my class schedule."

"Name please." The girl had shoulder length purplish red hair, crystal blue eyes and a button nose. Although she looked much too young to be a full time secretary she had an aura of sophistication.

"Sohma, Kiriana." Quickly she sifted through a stack of papers and produced one with her name on it. "Thank you." As Kiriana walked out another girl stopped her. This girls aura was dark and mysterious with a hint of power

"… Are you by any chance related to the other Sohama's in the school?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so…"

"Kiriana lets go or we'll be late for your first class!" Toharu yelled into the office.


End file.
